


Идеальное исполнение

by Lesli_rus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Fantasizing, Frottage, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Solo Kink, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: Шерлок никак не мог решить, как этой ночью хочет заполучить Джона.Это один из тех фиков, где Шерлок использует свою коробку с секс-игрушками, чтобы разобрать себя на части, любым способом, каким Джон может предложить.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Идеальное исполнение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perfect Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964372) by [Itsallfine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsallfine/pseuds/Itsallfine). 



> Огромная благодарность бете, Radioactive Scorpion, за вычитку этого безобразия 😉
> 
> Я взяла в перевод ещё фанфики этого Автора. Прошу связаться со мной для уточнения, не находится ли что-то из того, что Вы хотите переводить уже в переводе.

Шерлок никак не мог решить, как этой ночью хочет заполучить Джона.

Шерлок сел на корточки у кровати и принялся рассматривать коробку с игрушками. Столько вариантов, но такой шанс у него лишь один. Нужно все сделать правильно. Джон уехал из города навестить Гарри, а миссис Хадсон ещё как минимум два часа будет на свидании с лысеющим мужчиной (две маленькие собачки, пристрастие к легкому связыванию). Так что этим вечером у Шерлока не было особой нужды вести себя тихо. И все же он и правда хотел почувствовать Джона во рту, так что это все равно заставит его замолчать. Возможно, стоит начать тихо, а закончить громко.

Да. Хороший план.

Он разложил на кровати один за одним коллекцию дилдо и начал размышлять об их свойствах. Все они примерно одинаковой длины и обхвата (то есть похожи на член Джона, основываясь на анализе походки и характере натяжения его штанов в сравнении с прочностью ткани на растяжение). Однако каждый член был изготовлен из разного материала и тщательно каталогизирован в соответствии с цветом, текстурой, способностью удерживать тепло, смазку на силиконовой или водной основе и общей реалистичностью. Пришлось провести обширные испытания.

Шерлок выбрал наиболее реалистичный вариант — силиконовый, прекрасно сохраняющий тепло рта и точно соответствующий цвету кожи Джона. Он зажал его между бедер, чтобы согреть до температуры тела, а остальные вернул в коробку.

Итак, со ртом разобрались. Но что еще? Просто пробка? Нет, что-нибудь с вибрацией. А еще лучше, что-нибудь такое, чтобы можно было освободить руки, если появится необходимость. Что-нибудь со сменой скоростей. Варианты, множество вариантов. Шерлок порылся в коробке, перебирая простые пробки и анальные шарики, пока не нашел игрушку, которая соответствовала его требованиям: изогнутый ребристый стимулятор простаты с достаточным обхватом, чтобы представить, что это Джон, и встроенным вибратором, который прижимался к промежности, управляемый маленьким беспроводным пультом дистанционного управления. Ярко-синий, но его все равно не будет видно большую часть времени. Подойдет. Шерлок отложил его в сторону.

Последняя деталь. Что-нибудь для сосков? Яичек? Нет… Пожалуй, не сегодня. Иногда ему нравилось отправлять себя за край, получая столько ощущений, сколько было возможно, имея всего две руки и полную игрушек коробку. Но сегодня он хотел сосредоточиться.

Однако осталось еще кое-что. Со дна коробки Шерлок достал небольшой кусок силиконовой имитации кожи, свернутый в рулон. Развернул и просунул между колен, рядом с дилдо, чтобы согреть. Запечатал коробку, встал и задвинул ее обратно под кровать. Вот теперь все готово.

Член Шерлока уже заинтересованно подергивался, но он его игнорировал до поры до времени, так как ему редко удавалось провести время в полном одиночестве, не опасаясь, что его подслушают. Вместо этого Шерлок сел на кровать, закрыл глаза и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, сосредоточившись на ощущении наполняющего легкие воздуха. Он провел зубами по губам несколько раз, достаточно, чтобы появилось ощущение припухлости от поцелуя и повысилась чувствительность, а затем позволил выдыхаемому воздуху скользить по ним, покалывая и согревая.

Теперь руки. Шерлок провел по рубашке, задевая соски сквозь дорогую итальянскую ткань. Рубашка винного цвета, прохладная и гладкая, совершенно не скрывала горошины сосков, которые стали твердыми от прикосновения. Шерлок на мгновение сосредоточился, отдалился от этого ощущения, изолировал себя, распахнул дверь в чертоги разума — и вот к его ребрами уже прижимались и прослеживали изгиб талии руки Джона.

Он позволил опухшим губам раскрыться в хриплом, едва слышном стоне и опустил руки ниже. Пальцы спустились к животу, затем — бедрам, прослеживая небольшую впадинку между подвздошными костями и тазом. Держась подальше от члена — слишком рано, но легко царапнув ногтями верхнюю часть бедер сквозь брюки костюма. Верхняя часть бедер, внутренняя сторона бедер — просто дразня близко, так близко, задевая мягкую головку дилдо, почти касаясь его, а затем скользя вверх к пуговицам на рубашке, и член возмущенно дернулся от его (Джона) пренебрежения.

Пуговицы проскальзывали через петли — одна, вторая… ниже… ниже, от впадинки у горла (прикосновение языка там сейчас было бы прекрасно — горячее и влажное) к незаправленному краю рубашки. Затем последовали манжеты, но он не стал высвобождать руки, вместо этого позволил рубашке свободно болтаться, скользя по разгоряченной коже. Кровь в венах кипела, проделав замечательную работу и согрев игрушки, зажатые между ног. Он вытащил их и позволил руке задержаться и почувствовать тяжесть силиконового члена, прежде чем положить игрушки рядом с подушкой.

Шерлок снова сел, выпрямив спину и позволив пяткам впиться в зад, словно это две сильные ладони. Следом настала очередь пуговицы на брюках, затем молнии, но медленно, настолько медленно, чтобы услышать, как с щелчком отделяется каждая пара зубцов. Он засунул руки в штаны, оставив большие пальцы снаружи, и, с силой проводя над налившимся членом, спустил их одновременно с нижнем бельем. Он издал слабый вздох, задыхаясь от слишком легкого прикосновения, которое исчезло слишком быстро, когда натянутая ткань прошлась по бедрам. Он встал с кровати, и пол под ногами оказался шокирующе холодным, резко контрастируя с жаром, пульсирующим под кожей, а потом позволил одежде, кроме рубашки винного цвета, упасть на пол. Еще не время.

Расстегнув манжеты рубашки, Шерлок протянул руку и провел кончиками пальцев по мягкому силикону стимулятора простаты, затем, не торопясь, выдвинул ящик прикроватной тумбочки. Выбрал любимую смазку на водной основе, тщательно протестированную с различными игрушками и доказавшую, что она обеспечивает лучшие ощущения — скользкая, с долговременным эффектом, не повреждающая силикон. Шерлок снова вернулся на кровать и, опустившись на колени, начал подготовку: ровно посередине кровати лежал развернутый рулон силикона; твердый теплый член покоился на подушке; стимулятор — рядом, в пределах досягаемости, а пульт расположился на другой стороне подушки. Собственный член налился тяжестью, настаивая, чтобы Шерлок уже сделал что-нибудь, что угодно, прямо сейчас.

И Шерлок подчинился.

Щелкнув крышкой бутылочки смазки, Шерлок выдавил щедрую порцию на полоску силикона на кровати, провел по ней пальцами и закрыл глаза. Пальцы Джона, потираясь друг об друга, чтобы согреть смазку, потянулись к нему, помогая принять коленно-локтевую позицию. Легкое скольжение пальца по пояснице, затем ниже, еще ниже, такое нежное, на грани щекотки — и Шерлок дернулся в предвкушении, когда подушечка указательного пальца Джона…

…полностью проигнорировав вход, спустилась к яйцам и нажала на промежность, вызвав разочарованное рычание. Шерлок подался бедрами назад и еще шире раздвинул колени, представляя, как бы это выглядело для Джона: умышленно подставленная задница, практически умоляющая Джона взять ее. Дыхание Джона стало бы прерывистым, и он бы издал тихий и теплый смех. Сказал что-нибудь грязное. _Ты так сильно этого хочешь, да?_ сказал бы Джон, поглаживая вход. _Хочешь почувствовать мой член внутри, хочешь почувствовать, как я толкаюсь,_ — и в этот момент один палец начал кружить с явным намерением — _прямо в тебя, заставлю почувствовать меня. Этого ты хочешь, Шерлок? Я хочу, чтобы ты это сказал. Скажи это, Шерлок._

— Да, — прошептал Шерлок в тишину комнаты, со стоном погружая средний палец. — Да, Джон, господи. — С привычной легкостью он почти сразу расслабился, добавив второй палец, и качнулся назад. Вот теперь можно и стимулятор, но в мыслях Джон добавил третий палец, чтобы подготовить к своей толщине, и Шерлок зашипел от воображаемого растяжения, а член дернулся. _Вот так, Шерлок. Ты почти готов принять меня. Ты хочешь его? Скажи, Шерлок._

— Да, — снова выдохнул он, другой рукой пытаясь достать стимулятор. Он быстро смазал его о силиконовый коврик, затем потянулся назад, еще раз или два двинул пальцами внутри, прежде чем вытащить их. Опустился вперед на предплечье, прижимаясь задницей к Джону, а тыльной стороной руки, в которой держал стимулятор, погладил себя по ягодице, как это мог бы сделать Джон, любуясь видом. Головка стимулятора (члена Джона, горячего и тяжелого, прижатого к подготовленной для него заднице) легко прижалась ко входу. Шерлок крепко зажмурился, в мыслях голос Джона звучал тихо и хрипло. _Я трахну тебя, Шерлок,_ \- сказал Джон, надавливая чуть сильнее, но не входя. _Скажи мне, что ты этого хочешь. Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, любимый. Хочешь меня внутри?_

Шерлок с трудом перевел дыхание.

— Черт, боже, Джон… трахни меня, пожалуйста, мне нужно… — вскрикнул Шерлок, когда член Джона толкнулся в него, минуя плотное кольцо мышц. Шерлок повернул игрушку так, как ему нравилось, слегка коснувшись простаты, а наружний изогнутый конец расположил за яйцами, так чтобы пока еще неактивный вибратор прижался к промежности. Он приподнялся на локтях, слегка качнул задом и почувствовал, как игрушка внутри сместилась — легкий и непрямой толчок по простате… господи. Он не смог сдержать вырвавшегося тихого стона и еще несколько раз повел задом, позволяя члену Джона наполнить его и трахать.

— Боже, Джон, Джон… — Шерлок издал дрожащий стон и потянулся пальцами к подушке. Я знаю, как заставить тебя замолчать, предложил Джон из его фантазии, каким-то образом оказавшись сейчас перед ним, но в то же время продолжая трахать сзади. Нелогичность этой фантазии не беспокоила Шерлока, не тогда, когда член Джона тяжело повис перед ним и теплая мягкая кожа касалась подбородка, щеки. Правая рука Шерлока сомкнулась вокруг дилдо, а левая ухватила пульт стимулятора.

В фантазии Джон взял свой член в руку и прижал его к нижней губе Шерлока, проведя самым кончиком вдоль и оставляя пятно естественной смазки. Шерлок провел языком по губе и представил себе мускусно-соленый вкус Джона, взрывающийся во рту. Он прижал мягкую головку к губам, языком скользнул вдоль щели, собирая больше вкуса. Рот в предвкушении наполнился слюной, желая ощутить тяжесть члена Джона на языке, наполнить им рот так сильно, как только возможно…

 _Открой рот, любимый,_ \- сказал Джон (продолжая совершенно прекрасно трахать, о боже), обводя подбородок Шерлока членом, а затем снова потерся головкой о его губы. - _Если хочешь его, открой рот и возьми. Что скажешь, любимый?_

Шерлок подался задом назад раз, другой, а на третий вскрикнул и взял весь член в рот, скользя языком по гладкой теплоте и переключая скорости на пульте вибратора, находящегося внутри стимулятора. Он застонал заполненным ртом и сжал зад, когда игрушка завибрировала, касаясь простаты и промежности одновременно. Невероятные ощущения накатили сразу с двух сторон — Джон был внутри него, везде, где только возможно.

Шерлок раздвинул колени еще шире и скользнул руками выше по кровати, пока его до боли твердый член не соприкоснулся с силиконовым ковриком, мягким и теплым, так похожим на текстуру великолепной кожи Джона. Такое положение тела заставило его ягодицы сжаться вокруг игрушки (Джон вбивался в него, наполняя собой, такой горячий внутри него, такой близкий), и Шерлок почувствовал, как поджались яйца и внизу живота начала скручиваться спираль огненного удовольствия.

Он переключил вибратор на самую высокую скорость и в беспорядочном ритме врезался бедрами вниз, прижимаясь членом к бедру Джона, подаваясь задницей назад, к члену Джона и трахая рот членом Джона. Даже такой толщины члена оказалось недостаточно, чтобы заставить его замолчать, только не с Джоном под ним, в его рту, трахающим сзади; только не с руками Джона, раздвигающими ягодицы, чтобы видеть, как его член исчезает внутри Шерлока. Он мог чувствовать каждый дюйм члена Джона — бедра Джона ударялись о задницу Шерлока с низкими и короткими «О!.. Ох!.. О-о-о» — пока Шерлок не почувствовал глубоко внутри себя горячий поток семени Джона, попадающий на язык, в горло и на живот. Джон кончал везде и внутри него тоже, все тело Шерлока дрожало, сотрясалось судорогами от волн оргазма. Его член на коже Джона дернулся, кончая горячими струями, которые смешивались с семенем Джона. Он кричал до тех пор, пока не сорвал горло, выкрикивая имя Джона, боже, Джон, и сильнее сосал член, пока Джон уговаривал: _Вот так, любимый, кончи для меня, хочу услышать мое имя, хочу наполнить тебя, я буду трахать тебя вечно. Всегда._

С судорожным вздохом Шерлок выключил вибратор и выпустил изо рта член, положив голову на предплечье. Губы были восхитительно влажными и использованными, челюсть слегка болела. Идеально. Именно этого он и хотел.

Он на мгновение задержал дыхание, затем отложил член в сторону и потянулся назад, с легким вздрагиванием вынимая стимулятор из тела. Салфетки рядом с кроватью пригодились, чтобы быстро убрать беспорядок (позже все игрушки нужно будет очистить более тщательно); воспользовавшись моментом, Шерлок потянулся назад, обводя двумя пальцами чувствительный вход. Он представил себе, какой восхитительно выебанной и влажной от семени Джона она выглядит, вместо того, как выглядит на самом деле: немного раскрытая и покрытая смазкой. Представил нежные пальцы Джона вместо своих. _Все в порядке, любимый?_ — спросил бы Джон, в тусклом свете проводя руками по коже Шерлока. _Ты в порядке?_

— Прекрасно, — прошептал Шерлок, перекатываясь на чистую сторону кровати. Он положил голову на сгиб локтя и представил, как рука Джона опускается ему на талию. — Идеально.


End file.
